With continuing development and progress in science and technology, the life style of human being has gradually changed to faster, simpler and more convenient to save time and energy, commercial goods centers emerge accordingly. Stocking is an essential operating process within the center, the process mainly relies on comparing the charts while the process goes on. The efficiency and error rate of this traditional way of stocking depends on the individual's working attitude and spirit, therefore improving efficiency and decreasing error rate is hard to achieve. However electronic display networking with PC can replace the conventional process seamlessly with the signals and digital displays on the electronic display, the computer controls and guides the employees through this paperless stocking process accurately, quickly and easily.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electronic display 10 on a shelf comprises a flat cable 14 composed of several transmission lines 12. A plurality of positions for installing electronic displays 24 are marked on the flat or ribbon cable 14 so that multiple connection bases 16 can be set at predetermined positions of the flat cable 14. Multiple insertion slots 18 are disposed on the surface of each connection base 16. The flat cable 14 is installed in a transversally U-shaped frame 20, as shown in FIG. 2. Contacts (not shown) of each display 24 are inserted into the insertion slots 18 of each connection base 16 to achieve electric connection between the displays 24 and the flat cable 14, hence allowing data transmission via the transmission lines 12. However, with this design, the connection bases 16 are disposed on the flat cable 14 in advance, the flat cable 14 is installed in the transversally U-shaped frame 20, and the displays 24 are then connected with the connection bases 16. The assembly process is very cumbersome and inconvenient. Moreover, advance positioning of the connection bases 16 will limit the positions of the displays 24 on the transversally U-shaped frame 20, hence reducing the flexibility of using the displays 24.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an easy to assemble and install and efficient to use electronic display to resolve the problems in the prior art.